powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Taiyou Gattai Sun Vulcan Robo
- The first combining Sentai robot, and also the first to "talk" in the form of shouting attack techniques. Cosmo Vulcan and Bull Vulcan combine when the command is given. It is armed with the and its finishing attack to destroy monsters is the . Its other weapons are the , , , , and . Components Cosmo Vulcan - A jet piloted by VulEagle. It is stored in the Jaguar Vulcan's mouth. It forms Sun Vulcan Robo's head, upper arms, and body. Sun Vulcan red cockpit.jpg|cockpit Appearances: The complete series, The Movie & 199 Hero Great Battle. Bull Vulcan - A bulldozer-like vehicle with two cockpits; one for the left half and the other for the right half. It is piloted by VulShark and VulPanther. It is stored in rear of the Jaguar Vulcan, divided in half. It forms the Sun Vulcan Robo's legs, with the feet storing the forearms. Sun Vulcan blue cockpit.jpg|cockpit (VulShark side) Sun Vulcan yellow cockpit.jpg|cockpit (VulPanther side) Appearances: The complete series, The Movie & 199 Hero Great Battle. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Sun Vulcan Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Sun Vulcan Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Sun Vulcan Robo fought alongside Victory Robo and Goggle Robo to destroy Cleaning Minister Kireizky. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Sun Vulcan, Sun Vulcan Robo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Sun Vulcan Robo: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Sun Vulcan Robo is among the vast pantheon of Mecha which is available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Cockpits Sun Vulcan red cockpit.jpg|Cosmo Vulcan Cockpit Sun Vulcan blue cockpit.jpg|Bull Vulcan Cockpit (VulShark side) Sun Vulcan yellow cockpit.jpg|Bull Vulcan Cockpit (VulPanther side) Behind the scenes Portrayal Sun Vulcan Robo was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Recognition Sun Vulcan Robo is featured as #82 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes '' eyecatch.]] *With this the first combining mecha, Cosmo Vulcan is the first mecha component with one individual pilot (Bull Vulcan had a combined control similar to many of the non-Red mecha pre-Great Five). *sun vulcan robo is the first 2 piece sentai robot. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *Sun Vulcan Robo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Sun Vulcan Robo at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Mecha (Sun Vulcan) Category:Two-Piece Combination